


Saints Row V A new home to find.

by lukemoss1998



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, God grants the saints whatever they want apart from restoring the earth, M/M, Old saints are back from the dead, Saints find a new home world, Saints row v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saints are back to find a new home for the last of the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saints meet God

(Johnny)Hey yo god I hate to be the first mortal sinner who is not dead to meet you and all so I'll get to the point me and the rest of the saints want you to resurrect some of the saints who was killed back in the day. (God)Ok Johnny but only because you defeated Satan I will give you saints back your friends and I will send the last of the human race coordinate to a planet that is like Earth that has a slightly smaller moon and the planet is 4.5 billion years old just like Earth and you will be near Christmas time so 14-15th of December ok? Yeah that sounds like a good idea God thanks.


	2. Johnny helps the saints get to the new planet.

As gat return's from heaven back to the saints mothership he tells the rest of the human race the new planet that is like Earth that they can live on.

(Kinzie) So Johnny where did you go when Satan returned me to the ship?

(Gat) I went to Heaven cause God wanted to thank me for defeating Satan when we was in hell he told me that Aisha was spending her afterlife in heaven Same as Carlos and some of our friends too.

(Boss) Johnny that's great news man and I just hope Carlos can forgive me for what I had to do back then.  
(Gat) I'm sure he will Boss I mean you had no choice you try to find away but in the end he gave you the okay you did end up putting Carlos out of his misery and you ended his pain


End file.
